A Dream That Does Come True
by chewy chewy
Summary: Is it a Carby or a Luby? You find out who the man is towards the end....oh yeah, someone's dream comes true


It had been a long day. He had many patients throughout the day while he was working a double shift. He had been awake for nearly 24 hours, and it was 2:15 A.M. and he finally had the chance to sleep. When he arrived back home, he didn't bother to turn on any lights, so what if he tripped over something? He was just so tired. He drifted off to sleep pretty much as soon as his head hit the pillow. He only dreamed of one thing. He dreamed of his girlfriend Abby. He dreamed of the many moments together, so many times they helped each other out, their first kiss, and her smile.  
  
While he was dreaming, he also thought how he has his life complete. He woke up several times during the night, and several times he fell back asleep to the same dream about the same girl.  
  
Many hours later, sometime afternoon, he woke up one final time. He got up, washed his face, brushed his teeth, and took a shower. He had felt very refreshed. He was happy, but was it because he finally got the needed sleep? Had he dreamed? If he did, he couldn't remember.  
  
Anyway, he decided to go for a walk. "Maybe this will clear my mind, and get me thinking." He thought. He walked past his apartment and walked right by Lake Michigan. He found a bench and sat down on it. For a while, he just sat there, doing nothing but thinking, and then suddenly, he heard his name being called. It was Abby.  
  
"Hey! I didn't expect to see you here, I thought you'd be sleeping all day or something." Abby said, half just joking around, but thinking what she would to if she had been awake and working for so many hours.  
  
"Well, I did…for a while. Then I just decided to get up and come here. To think." He said, still thinking about something else.  
  
"Thinking about what?" Abby asked wondering what was so important that he would be spending so much of his time thinking. Just thinking.  
  
"Oh, I'm just trying to remember a dream that I had. I woke up today feeling quite refreshed, considering the amount of sleep I got versus the amount of time I've been awake." He said  
  
"Well, maybe it was about…um I guess I wouldn't know what it would be about." Abby said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"I'm sure it was about something." He said.  
  
"All of this talk about dreaming and sleeping is making me drift off. Not that you make me drift off. But anyway, would you like to get some coffee or something?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think that'd be a good idea." He said.  
They walked a little ways around Chicago. The walked for about 5 or 10 minutes until they spotted a coffee shop that also happened to be a bakery.  
  
"So, have you ever been here before?" She asked, just trying to make some conversation about the strange place that they just walked in.  
  
"No. I'm guessing that its new, but I swear I remember seeing some little shop here, or something." He said.  
  
"Good afternoon! Welcome to 'The Coffee Bean'. What would you like?" The young man at the counter asked.  
  
"Shouldn't we tell him that we JUST got here and haven't been here before?" Abby whispered to him while still joking.  
  
"Be nice, Abby!" He joked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll have a regular coffee, that's all for me. Hey, I think you should get one of those jumbo espressos that they have here and a big chocolate doughnut. Maybe that will help you remember your dream…or maybe it'll just get you bouncing around the walls…" Abby joked.  
  
"No thanks, Abby. I think I'll just have a regular coffee. Black, please." He said talking half to Abby and to the clerk.  
  
"Okay. That'll be $3.15." The clerk said.  
  
"Here, I'll get that, Abby." He said.  
  
"No, no, no, I will because it was my idea to come here." She said with a laugh.  
  
"Abby! I'll just get it…why are we arguing over the bill, anyway?" He asked  
  
"No…" Abby said right before being interrupted by the clerk.  
  
"Can someone just get it, please?" He asked politely.  
  
Just then Abby put a couple of dollars down on the counter and had a look on her face that said 'so there'.  
  
"Abby, do you know what you just did? Now I have to take you out to dinner tonight." He said making it sound like it was punishment for either of them.  
  
"Pick me up at 6:30?" She asked, yet sort of demanded jokingly.  
  
"Of course, wait, maybe we can make it 6:45, I want to look nice for you." He joked.  
"Thank you. See you tonight, then!" Abby said.  
  
Then both of them left 'The Coffee Bean' and went separate ways with their coffees.  
Later, 6:45 came, and so did their night out. They went to dinner together and later they did some more walking.  
  
"Hey Abby, you know something?" He asked.  
  
"What?" She wonders.  
  
"I finally figured out that dream that was in the back of my head somewhere." He said.  
  
"Oh, did you?" Abby joked.  
  
"Yeah, it took awhile, but I did do some extra thinking. The thinking didn't help, but I fell asleep from all of the thinking and I had the same dream." He said.  
  
"Well? What was this most wonderful dream of yours?" Abby asked, actually interested in his dream.  
  
"You really, really want to know what it was about? You really, really want to know what the most beautiful and wonderful dream anyone could have is?" He joked, but purposely built the intensity.  
  
"Yes! I really, really want to know!" Abby nearly shouted.  
Right after those words slipped out of her mouth, he came in really close and they shared the sweetest kiss, and then gave her a really nice hug.  
  
"Okay, THAT was my dream, and you really wanted to know." Those words barely slipped out of his mouth when she kissed him back.  
  
"John, was your dream a kissing dream?" Abby joked.  
  
"Not exactly. You know, I dreamed that you were my girlfriend. I remembered all the time you and I have spent together and it all seemed so true and real. I dream thinking that you are my girlfriend, because we spend all this time together and you really seemed like a great possibility of a girlfriend, I don't know why you weren't right away. Anyway, I wake up really happy, because I know I had a good dream, but I can't remember what it is about. Then I think, and think, and I remember. I feel sad because I know it really isn't true. Abby, I don't want that dream anymore. I want to live and live with you, not in a dream. Well, I guess the dreams can stay, but I want to love you and be with you. Abby, will you be my girlfriend? I know it sounds kind of 3rd grade-ish, but will you?" John said.  
  
"And I know this may sound 3rd grade-ish also, but I'll right you a note during math class and slip it in your desk after gym." Abby joked.  
She kissed him again and said, "Yes, John. Yes"  
  
"I knew Gamma was right when she told me that my dreams will come true someday!" John joked.  
  
The End (For Now At Least)  



End file.
